marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
New Game Mode Idea - Capture the Flag
Summary This game mode is similar to Blitz. The player receives a massive amount of starting resources at the beginning of the game. However, unlike Blitz, there are no nodes that offer resources and deployment areas. At the beginning the player will have a massive army, and will have to fight another massive army. This will force the player to use different tactics and value each individual unit. This will make it closely resemble an actual battlefield. The objective of the game mode will be the taking and successful capture of the opponent's flag. Victory will be achieved when the flag is brought to a specified spot or area on the map. Defeat will occur if the player's flag is captured by their opponent. Initial Deployment and Resources The player will start with the following resources: - 50 troop points - 40 mech points - 15 command points This will give the player a large army, and not all resources need to be used during the initial deployment round. The player will have a large designated area in which to deploy troops. The Flag The flag that the player is trying to capture will be located a small distance in front of the opponent's deployment area. Only infantry, beasts, and light armor will be able to carry and capture the opponent's flag. The opponent's flag-carrier's location from the previous turn will be shown to the player if the carrier has moved out of sight. A unit must move either onto, or adjacent to, the tile that the flag is on in order to pick it up. One action is required to pick up the flag, and the unit can move or attack after picking up the flag, provided that picking up the flag used the unit's first action point. The flag can be transferred from one adjacent unit to another using one action from both units. Units carrying the flag will be able to attack and use their secondary abilities, provided that these abilities have been researched by the player. The player will only be able to pick up their own flag after the opponent has done so. If the player is carrying their own flag, the opponent must first eliminate the unit carrying the flag, then pick it up. The flag will not be automatically returned to the starting position, since the player can pick it up. Also, the flag can be successfully captured even if the opponent is carrying the player's flag. Victory Victory will be achieved through two ways: - The player successfully captures the opponent's flag - The player eliminates all of their opponent's units NOTE: The game will not end when one side loses all units capable of carrying the flag. If this occurs, the player's goal will be to eliminate ALL the units from the opposing side. Defeat Defeat will occur when either of these happens: - The player's opponent successfully captures the player's flag - All of the player's units are eliminated PVP This game mode would be very interesting with a pvp element. The player going second could focus more on defense, since they do not need to rush to contest nodes as in Assault. This game mode would not be co-op, since that would make an enormous number of units on the map, which would slow down the game for most players. It also makes it simpler without having a co-op element, which would require four flags and bases, and a much larger map.